72nd Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 72nd Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. The regiment served as mounted infantry from March 17, 1863 to November 1, 1864. Service The 72nd Indiana Infantry was organized at Lafayette, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment at Indianapolis, Indiana on August 16, 1862 under the command of Colonel Abram O. Miller. The regiment was attached to 40th Brigade, 12th Division, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, XIV Corps, to June 1863. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, XIV Corps, to October 1863. Wilder's Mounted Infantry Brigade, Cavalry Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to December 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Cavalry Division, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1864. 3rd Brigade, Grierson's Cavalry Division, XVI Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to March 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Cavalry Division, Army of the Cumberland, to October 1864. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Wilson's Cavalry Corps, Military Division Mississippi, to June 1865. The 72nd Indiana Infantry mustered out of service at Nashville, Tennessee on June 26, 1865. Detailed service Left Indiana for Lebanon, Ky., August 17. Duty at Lebanon Junction, Ky., September 6–22, 1862. Moved to Louisville September 22, and to Elizabethtown, West Point, September 30-October 5. Pursuit of Bragg and operations against Morgan October 6–20. March to Bowling Green, Ky., October 26-November 3, thence to Scottsboro November 10. To Gallatin November 26 and to Castillian Springs November 28. To Bledsoe Creek December 14. Operations against Morgan December 22, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Moved to Cave City, thence to Murfreesboro, Tenn., January 2–8, 1863, and duty there until June. Scout to Woodbury March 3–8. Regiment mounted March 17. Expedition to Carthage, Lebanon and Liberty April 1–8. Expedition to McMinnville April 20–30. Occupation of McMinnville April 22. Woodbury May 24. Liberty June 4. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Bay Spring Branch June 24. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Occupation of Manchester June 27. Raid on Bragg's communications June 28–30. Dechard June 29. Raid to Lynchburg July 16–17. At Dechard July 27-August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Sequatchie River August 19. Wild Cat Trace August 20. Friar's Island August 25 and September 9. Capture of Chattanooga September 9. Lee and Gordon's Mills September 11. Ringgold September 11. Leet's Tan Yard September 12–13. Pea Vine Bridge and Alexander's Bridge September 17. Reed's Bridge and Dyer's Bridge September 18. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Operations against Wheeler and Roddy September 29-October 17. Thompson's Cove, Cumberland Mountains, October 3. Murfreesboro Road, near McMinnville, and McMinnville October 4. Sims' Farm, near Shelbyville, and Farmington October 7. Shelbyville Pike October 7. Expedition from Maysville to Whitesburg and Decatur November 14–17. Moved from Pulaski to Colliersville, Tenn., December 31, 1862 to January 14, 1864. Shoal Creek, Ala., January 24 (detachment). Florence January 24. Athens January 25 (detachment). Smith's Expedition from Colliersville to Okolona, Miss., February 10–26. Raiford's Plantation near Byhalia February 10. Ivey's Hill near Okolona February 22. Moved to Mooresville March 5–26, thence to Columbia April 3–8. March to Lafayette, Ga., April 30-May 9. Atlanta Campaign May to September 1864. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Near Dallas May 24. About Dallas May 25-June 5. Big Shanty June 9. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Noonday Creek and Powder Springs June 19–20. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. On line of Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Rottenwood Creek June 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Garrard's Raid to Covington July 22–24. Garrard's Raid to South River July 27–31. Flat Rock July 28. Siege of Atlanta August 1–25. Operations at Chattahoochie River Bridge August 26-September 2. Operations in northern Georgia and northern Alabama against Hood September 29-November 3. Skirmishes near Lost Mountain October 4–7. New Hope Church October 5. Dallas October 7. Near Rome October 10–11. Narrows October 11. Coosaville Road near Rome October 12–13. Near Summerville October 18. Blue Pond and Little River, Ala., October 21. King's Hill October 23. Ladiga, Terrapin Creek, October 28. Dismounted November 1, and ordered to Nashville, thence to Louisville, Ky., and duty there until December 28. March to Nashville, Tenn., December 28, 1864 to January 8, 1865, thence to Gravelly Springs, Ala.. and duty there until March 1865. Wilson's Raid from Chickasaw. Ala., to Macon, Ga., March 22-April 24. Plantersville and near Randolph April 1. Selma April 2. Montgomery April 12. Columbia April 16. Capture of Macon April 20. Pursuit of Jefferson Davis May 6–10. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., May 23-June 15. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 160 men during service; 2 officers and 26 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 130 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Abram O. Miller * Major Henry M. Cart - commanded at the battle of Stones River Notable members * Sergeant James A. Mount, Company D - 24th governor of Indiana, 1897–1901 See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the American Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * McGee, B. F. and William R. Jewell. History of the 72d Indiana Volunteer Infantry of the Mounted Lightning Brigade (Lafayette, IN: S. Vater & Co., Printers), 1882. * Remley, Ambrose. Battles, Skirmishes, Events and Scenes: The Letters and Memorandum of Ambrose Remley (Crawfordsville, IN: Montgomery County Historical Society), 1997. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments